Nasty Naughty Boy
by Takhesis
Summary: Um trabalho extra classe com o maior bad boy da escola pode ocasionar deliciosas brincadeiras e descobertas. GrimmjowxIchigo, AU, Lemon.
1. There's no need to feel no shame

_There's no need to feel no shame_

Já cansei de ouvir que a vida te prega peças, mas nunca cheguei a pensar que essa regra ia se aplicar a mim. Enquanto estou aqui esperando por... por ele, fiquei pensando como tudo havia começado. Da pior maneira, na minha opinião.

Me chamo Kurosaki Ichigo e faço o 1° ano. Foi exatamente no começo do ano que eu conheci. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, o pior aluno da turma, não, talvez o pior aluno de TODA a escola. E não to exagerando! Quando eu entrei no 1°, ele já era repetente. Além de colecionar um monte de notas baixas, gostava de arrumar briga. É , o típico bad boy. E bem orgulhoso da má fama que ganhou.

Quando ele descobriu quem eu era, começou a me aporrinhar. Bem, eu já me meti em um monte de brigas, mas não que eu procurasse. Era sempre gente que implicava por conta da cor do meu cabelo. Ser diferente tem dessas coisas. Eu revidava pra me defender! E como essas coisas se espalham rápido, meu nome acabou caindo na boca dos arruaceiros. Porque com ele não ia ser diferente? Me derrotar seria como um troféu.

Começaram as provocações. Eu juro, juro que tentei não reagir, mas teve uma vez que eu estourei. Parti pra cima dele com tudo no pátio da escola. Vocês tinham que ver a cara dele! O safado ria, se divertindo por finalmente ter conseguido me tirar do sério. A coisa ficou feia mesmo. Se não fossem por dois amigos, Chado e Renji, talvez a gente tivesse ido parar no hospital.

Acabou que fomos parar na diretoria, escutar um sermão longo,e uma ameaça de expulsão. Grimmjow parecia não estar nem aí pra o que diretor falava, muito mais interessado em saber o que estava se passando lá fora. Como castigo, ficamos depois da aula, fazendo a faxina do pátio, além de eu ter tomado advertência, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Só de me lembrar disso, minha cabeça ferve de raiva. Tudo culpa daquele filho da puta.

Depois disso, Grimmjow resolveu se aquietar. Pelo menos eu pensava isso. Não sei, mas a impressão que eu tive, era que ele estava me seguindo. As vezes chegava a me seguir até perto de casa. Aquilo estava me deixando maluco. Eu sempre esperava outro ataque por parte dele, mas ele não fazia nada, e eu não entedia o porquê.

Assim foi até aquela tarde. Tinha ido assistir uma partida do time de futebol da escola e Renji ia jogar. Me lembro que algum tempo depois do inicio do jogo, tinha ido ao banheiro. Se ao menos eu adivinhasse o que eu ia presenciar lá, teria dado meia-volta. Eu morro de vergonha só de lembrar! Mas continuando, eu tinha ido ao banheiro, e parecia que não havia ninguém mais além de mim. Parecia. Eu escutei uns gemidos baixos e achei meio estranho; quando passei por uma das cabines, minha cara quase caiu no chão: dentro de uma delas estavam Grimmjow e Ulquiorra Schiffer, um aluno do 2° ano, transando! Isso mesmo, fudendo!

Fiquei paralisado olhando os dois; foi como se meus pés estivessem colados no chão. Meu coração começou a bater acelerado, e, eu devo ter ficado vermelho, porque senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. E não foram só elas a esquentarem. Lá embaixo, também...

Grimmjow estava sentado no tampo da privada, e Ulquiorra estava no colo dele, mexendo pra cima e pra baixo. Era ele quem estava gemendo. Acho que não me notou, já que estava de costas pra mim, e eu tinha ficado mudo e congelado vendo aquele flagra. Mas o pior mesmo foi Grimmjow. O safado quando me viu abriu um sorriso largo, e apertou a bunda de Ulquiorra com força. E o jeito como ele me olhava... Parecia que ia me despir só com o olhar... Parecia que ia me comer com os olhos.

Até que num esforço supremo, sai correndo dali, antes que ele resolvesse me agarrar. Mesmo depois de tudo o que já rolou, ainda hoje me sinto constrangido com aquilo. Sei que depois, acabei não assistindo a partida do Renji. Aleguei que não estava me sentindo bem, falei que talvez fosse um resfriado, gripe, e dei no pé.Voltei quase correndo da escola pra casa. Eu podia ter fugido do local, mas não pude fugir das memórias, que não saiam mais da minha cabeça. Resolvi tomar um banho. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair forte pelo meu corpo, mas aquele calorão não passava. Eu só via aqueles olhos azuis a me devorarem, o sorriso desbocado cheio de dentes... Comecei a me masturbar, enquanto pensava na cena que testemunhei no banheiro da escola. Pouco tempo depois, o gozo veio forte, se escorrendo da minha mão.

Estava tão distraído no jantar, que até Karin, minha irmã mais nova, veio me chamar a atenção. O tonto do meu pai, riu cheio de malícia, e falou:

_Ah! Seu irmão está naquela fase por qual todos os garotos passam... A FASE EM QUE SÓ PENSAM EM FAZER AQUILO! _ O velho falou isso alto, em cima da Deus! Porque será que eu não tenho um pai normal, como todo mundo? Fiquei tão irado que joguei o saleiro bem no meio da testa dele.

_Perdi a fome! Vou pro quarto._ Subi sem dar mais satisfações. Se ele soubesse...

Queria muito ter tido um sono tranqüilo, mas não pude. Dessa vez eu sonhei com ele. A mesma situação no banheiro da escola, mas só que era eu que estava no lugar do Ulquiorra. Acordei excitado no meio da noite. Eu só me perguntava porque aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu não queria ir a escola no outro dia. Ia dar de cara com Grimmjow. Nem sei como eu ia reagir. Mas algo dentro de mim me forçou a ir. Assim que eu cheguei dei de cara com ele. E isso era bem raro de acontecer, porque Grimmjow só chegava atrasado na aula. Ele sentava na mesma fileira que eu, perto da janela, lá no fundo da sala.

Assim que me viu, o filho de uma puta riu pra mim e fez um aceno. Parecia até que eu era cúmplice dele. Fiquei vermelho e segui direto pro meu lugar, sem olhar pra ele de novo e sem retribuir o cumprimento. Não olhei pra trás nenhuma vez, porque eu sabia que se me virasse daria de cara com ele me olhando. E eu tinha certeza de que ele estava olhando pra mim. Estava tão nervoso que derrubei a caneta umas três vezes seguidas.

Quando a professora chegou, fez a chamada, e logo depois falou sobre um trabalho extra classe: um relatório e uma pesquisa, que ela daria o tema no final da aula.

_Será um trabalho em dupla. E nem quero saber de pesquisa em internet! Aqui neste saquinho eu escrevi os nomes de vocês, e as duplas serão formadas através de sorteio.

Boa parte da turma chiou com aquilo. A possibilidade de pegar alguém preguiçoso ou bagunceiro como parceiro de equipe não agradava a todo mundo. Eu estava nesse meio. Não que eu seja um gênio ou CDF, mas ninguém gosta de ver o trabalho todo jogado nas suas costas.

_Pssst! Nem um pio que eu vou sortear as duplas!

Ela começou a organizar os nomes. Teve gente ali que eu fiquei com pena. Mas logo esqueci deles quando a professora chamou meu nome e meu outro parceiro de equipe:

_Kurosaki ichigo e Grimmjow Jeagerjacques!

Achei que eu ia sofrer uma parada cardíaca. Porque, porque logo eu? Quanto mais eu queria ficar longe dele, acontece da professora escolher Grimmjow pra trabalhar comigo? Ainda abri a boca pra pedir pra trocar, mas parei no último segundo. Ia ser tempo perdido, ela não ia ceder. Essa professora era legal, mas sabia ser carrasca quando queria.

Passei o restante da aula e as outras do primeiro turno com o estômago embrulhado. Quando o sinal pra o intervalo tocou, sai da sala o mais rápido que eu podia. Mas nem bem eu sai da sala, eu escuto aquela voz potente me chamando:

_Oe, Kurosaki! Vai tirar o pai da forca? Espera aí.

Até hoje não sei explicar esse jeito que ele tem de fazer as pessoas obedecerem a ele. Parei e esperei. Com muito custo levantei o rosto pra ele. Ao contrario de mim, Grimmjow estava bem tranqüilo, como se eu nunca tivesse visto ele com Ulquiorra.

_Como é que você pretende fazer essa droga de trabalho?

Como é que ele conseguia ser tão natural? E , ele estava interessando em fazer o trabalho? Eu fiquei parado feito um idiota, olhando pra ele, enquanto procurava as palavras. Notei uma ruguinha de impaciência se formando na testa de Grimmjow.

_Er... bem, eu pensei em... em ir na biblioteca, ver alguns livros..._ falei isso gaguejando.

_ Certo! Depois da aula então?

_ Hã? É, pode ser... depois da aula, na biblioteca. N-não se atrase, que lá fecha cedo.

_Claro que não vou me atrasar... _ falou isso, sorrindo pra mim,debochado e malicioso. Fiquei vermelho da cor de um tomate, e Grimmjow começou a rir, saindo de perto.

Enquanto eu fiquei lanchando no intervalo, ouvi um sem fim de comentários sobre o Grimmjow. Os mais exagerados eram os de Keigo.

_Ichigo! Você pegou um tremendo chave de cadeia! Eu ouvi de dizer que ele é envolvido com traficantes e conhece todos os cafetões da cidade!

_Que seja! Eu não tenho medo dele. E querendo ou não, ele depende de mim pra tirar uma nota boa.

_Você é um herói Ichigo!_ quando Keigo correu pra me abraçar dei-lhe um soco na fuça. Eu estava fazendo bem o papel de durão, mas eu menti em parte quando disse que eu não tinha medo do Grimmjow.

Quando terminei todas as atividades, passei direto pra biblioteca. De longe eu o vi, me esperando na entrada. Aquele cabelo azul arrepiado com gel era inconfundível. Assim que me viu, bufou.

_Porra,que demora! Eu já tava me sentindo um tonto esperando a namorada se arrumando pra um encontro!_ Depois de dizer esse absurdo, entrou na biblioteca. Ainda bem, porque ele não viu a minha cara de pastel quando ele disse isso. Passamos então a pegar todos os livros que tivessem o assunto pra nossa pesquisa. Separei alguns e Grimmjow outros. Fomos pra uma mesa grande que tinha num local mais reservado.

Abri um livro grande e meio empoeirado e comecei a pesquisar. Era muita coisa, e muito provável eu ia precisar levar os livros pra casa. Por incrível que possa parecer, meu colega de pesquisa também estava concentrado. Anotava algumas coisas no caderno, ficando com a mão livre apoiada no rosto. Fiquei olhando pra ele assim, concentrado. Estava tão diferente daquela expressão de arrogância que fazia questão de manter. Parecia outra pessoa. Também me perdi olhando a mão dele. Tinha uma cicatriz pequena no dedo indicador.

_Vai fazer sua parte, ou ficar me admirando?_ arregalei os olhos quando ele falou isso,virando-se pra mim.

_E quem disse que eu estava te admirando? Eu sou lá de ficar admirando homem?_ voltei todo atrapalhado pra meu livro empoeirado. Grimmjow riu de mim, cínico.

Mais algum tempo depois, ele me chamou, mostrando algumas anotações do caderno dele, que por sinal, era uma vaga lembrança de caderno, sujo e com o arame todo torto.

_ E aí? O que acha?

_Deixe eu ver...

Nisso, enquanto eu lia, Grimmjow se aproximou de mim, e o vago cheiro de um perfume amadeirado misturado com o próprio cheiro dele invadiu minhas narinas, me fazendo sentir algo diferente. Eu não conseguia me concentrar na leitura com ele ali, do meu lado. Algo em mim me pedia pra ficar só farejando aquele cheiro.

_ O que é que você tem, Kurosaki?

_ O o quê?

_ Você está vermelho.

_ E-eu?

_Sim!Você! Está que nem ontem, quando me viu lá no banheiro... _ ele olhou meio de lado pra mim, abrindo o sorriso cheio de dentes.

Eu quis que o chão se abrisse debaixo de mim quando ouvi aquilo. Fiquei ainda pior quando ele chegou perto de mim e passou a mão na minha bunda.

_Pena que você saiu correndo... a gente podia ter se divertido tanto..._ agora ele apertava minha bunda enquanto falava. Num impulso eu o empurrei,peguei minha mochila e sai correndo. De novo.

_EI! VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI NA MÃO? KUROSAKI! _ gritou por mim furioso, sem nem se importar de estar numa biblioteca. Grosso mal educado.


	2. I'll give you some Oh La La

Agradeci aos céus quando finalmente cheguei em casa. O que aquele maluco estava pensando? Melhor dizendo, eu sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando! Com toda certeza ele ia querer fazer mais do que passar a mão na minha bunda.

Continuei a pensar atordoado e horrorizado com essa possibilidade que demorei a perceber meu celular tocando dentro da mochila. Era o numero do Keigo e atendi sem pestanejar. Nem tive tempo de abrir a boca pra falar:

__Seu filho de uma puta! Por que saiu correndo? Tive que levar essas merdas de livros sozinho!_

_Gri-Grimmjow?

__ Não, é a Branca de neve! É claro que sou eu!_

_ Mas esse é o celular do Keigo...

__Eu tava sem crédito no meu e seu amigo me fez a gentileza de emprestar..._

Não imaginava que o Grimmjow tivesse pedido o celular com educação, e tive a confirmação quando ouvi o Asano gritando ao fundo, me pedindo desculpa:

__Por favor Ichigoooo! Me desculpa!Mas ele disse que ia quebrar meus dentes se eu não desse meu celulaaaarrr!_

__CALA A BOCA SEU MERDA!__ Grimmjow com sua fina educação, fez o Keigo se calar depressa. Depois disso, ele retomou a conversa:

_ _Anda! Não vai se explicar não?_

___Me explicar de quê? Você que tentou me agarrar! Quem tem que se explicar é você!_ falei no mesmo tom com ele. Estava com tanta raiva que senti uma veia saltar na minha testa.

Depois disso, ouvi um minuto de pausa, e logo depois uma risadinha cínica:

_ _Não posso fazer nada se você me estimula tanto... _

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele e atirei na escrivaninha. Me joguei na cama, já a beira do desespero. Eu achava que ia ficar louco! E pior que eu tinha que continuar a fazer o trabalho com ele caso não quisesse tirar um zero, ainda mais depois da advertência que eu já levei. Eu não tinha mesmo saída.

No outro dia, eu havia jurado que eu ia agir naturalmente com o Grimmjow, e encará-lo caso tentasse alguma gracinha. Eu não ia deixar ele ficar de boa nessa situação, não mesmo!

Mas parece que tudo foi por água abaixo, quando eu o vi na sala. Senti um nó na garganta.

__Não vá fazer merda, Kurosaki Ichigo...__eu pensava, tentando dar coragem a mim mesmo, enquanto me dirigia ao meu lugar. Eu sabia que ele viria logo, logo, e não errei no meu palpite.

_ Yo, Kurosaki!

_Yo...

_Toma! Leva isso pra sua casa!_ Grimmjow jogou a pilha de livros em cima da minha carteira, fazendo ela selar com o peso. Todos os que estavam ao redor olharam curiosos, esperando minha reação. Levantei o olhar pra ele, com raiva. Ele por acaso achava que eu era empregado dele ou coisa parecida?

Foi então que ele apoiou as duas mãos na minha carteira, e me encarou , deixando o rosto dele a pouco centímetros do meu. Meu Deus do céu! Ele me desarmava tão fácil! Meu coração começou a bater tão depressa que eu achei que ele ia escapar pela minha boca. Comecei a sentir meu rosto queimando. Eu pude perceber que todos ficaram cochichando. Chizuru , uma das meninas que estudam comigo, soltou um gritinho contido, e começou a cochichar pra colega dela, que agora eu não me lembro o nome.

_ Vou pra sua casa esse sábado...

_ O-o que?_ Outra vez eu fazia o papel de idiota na frente dele.

_Pra fazer a merda do trabalho.

_Ah! Certo... certo.O trabalho. Apareça a tarde. A minha casa fica na Clínica...

_Na Clínica Kurosaki. Eu já sei.

Mas claro que ele sabia. Me seguia até em casa! Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe. Se despediu de mim, e voltou pro lugar dele no fundo da sala. Eu sentia as especulações dos outros na classe ao redor da gente. Até eles percebiam algo diferente entre nós.

Depois do intervalo, Grimmjow não veio mais assistir aula. Era estranho isso de eu der pela falta dele, mas depois me senti aliviado e pude baixar a menos por enquanto.

Quando o sábado chegou, sentia o mesmo embrulho no estômago de uns dias atrás. A tarde, estava uma pilha de nervos. Qualquer toque na campainha me deixava assustado. O idiota do velho até falou que eu parecia que estava pra apresentar uma namorada do que um colega que viria fazer um trabalho.

_ Será que você não está querendo fazer uma surpresa pro seu velho?

_Cala a boca! É só um amigo que veio fazer um trabalho de dupla._ Amigo? Grimmjow?

Assim que eu terminei de falar, a campainha tocou. Me levantei depressa pra atender, mas minha outra irmã, Yuzu, foi mais rápida. Ela parou diante da porta, e não sabia dizer se ela estava admirada ou assustada com um cara de quase um metro e noventa em frente da nossa casa. Apesar da diferença de idade entre a gente ser pouca, Grimmjow era bem mais forte e desenvolvido que eu. Não sei porque, mas meu pai simpatizou com ele na hora. Talvez as pessoas com desvio de conduta se dão bem logo de cara.

_Vamos entrando rapaz. Poxa, você é bem grande, hein? Tem certeza de que é da mesma turma do meu filho?

_ Sou sim, seu Kurosaki. É que eu acabei repetindo de ano. Eu exagerei um pouco em aproveitar minha juventude e acabei relaxando nos estudos. Sabe como é, né?

_É isso que eu vivo dizendo pro Ichigo! Tem que aproveitar mais a vida! Ficar trancado no quarto estudando até criar mofo, não combina com um rapaz na flor da idade! Tem mais é que gastar energia em outras coisas, não?_ Falou, batendo no ombro do que velho idiota! Como é que um pai diz uma coisa dessas?

_ Claro! Isso eu faço com gosto... _ nisso ele olhou pra mim, com cara de safado. Fiquei com tanta vergonha que nem reagi com as baboseiras do meu pai, e tratei logo de puxar Grimmjow pelo braço.

_ Vamos logo, que é muita coisa pra se fazer e eu quero terminar isso o quanto antes!

_Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, seu Kurosaki! O Ichigo me falou muito bem do senhor!_ mas que mentiroso...

Finalmente consegui arrancar ele dali e seguimos pro meu quarto. eu queria terminar aquele pesadelo o mais rápido possível. Mas as coisas não iam sair como eu tinha planejado...

Separamos os livros e começamos a pesquisar. Perguntei se ele queria ficar na escrivaninha, mas ele recusou, achou melhor ficar no chão mesmo. Ficou todo esparramado, e em pouco tempo, conseguiu bagunçar tudo ao redor dele com livros abertos e papéis. Ele era um grande talento em desorganizar as coisas.

Incrivelmente, as coisas estavam tranqüilas. Eu começava a me concentrar mais no trabalho, ignorando o grandalhão estendido no chão do meu quarto. Comecei a sentir dificuldade em elaborar meu texto. Tava muito difícil aquela pesquisa! E, como se tivesse adivinhado meu pensamento, Grimmjow falou:

_ Como é que ta o seu trabalho?

_ Não sei se está ficando bom... Esse trabalho tá muito difícil! E além do mais, são muitas paginas pra escrever... _ suspirei irritado. Grimmjow se levantou do lugar dele, com seus papéis. Ao contrário de mim,ele tinha escrito muita coisa!

_ Se quiser eu posso te ajudar..._ Não gostei nada do olhar que ele pôs em mim. E eu tinha toda a razão de pensar assim.

_ Bem, eu posso fazer o trabalho todo por nós dois. Você não precisa fazer nada. Mas vai ter um preço..._ Não falei? Eu sabia que vinha bomba!

_ E-e o que seria? Eu vou ter que te dar dinheiro, é isso?

_Não. De você eu quero outra coisa... _ nisso, ele alisou com os dedos meu rosto. Fiquei paralisado na cadeira, em estado de choque. Meu rosto começou a esquentar e minha boca secou. E achava que ia ter um enfarte e morrer ali mesmo.

_ E então? O que me diz?

_ V-Você ta drogado é?

_Não. E porque estaria?_falou com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

_Acontece que há um pequeno detalhe que interfere muito na sua proposta: EU SOU UM HOMEM! Deu pra entender?

_É sério? Quer dizer que eu me enganei esse tempo todo? Ooh, Kurosaki, como estou decepcionado...

_E pare de fazer gracinhas! Eu estou falando sério!

_ E eu também estou falando muito sério. O fato de você ser um homem não faz diferença nenhuma pra mim. Pra ser bem sincero, eu acho até melhor...

Grimmjow se aproximou de mim e eu , que já estava com o alerta vermelho ligado me afastei dele.

_ É bom você se ligar Kurosaki, jogamos no mesmo time.

_Que Mané jogamos? Sai dessa!

Não adiantava eu ameaçar o Grimmjow, o peste se fazia de surdo. Quando percebi, ele estava a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Eu fiquei parado feito um imbecil na frente dele. Naquele momento eu me perguntava porque não acertava a fuça dele em cheio, mas logo logo, eu ia entender.

_ Okay, eu já to no limite da minha paciência! Vai aceitar minha proposta ou não? Por que eu termino minha parte, vou embora e você se vira pra fazer a sua!

_ Eu parei um instante, sem saber o que dizer. Eu estava mesmo perdido. Sabe aquele ditado? Se correr o bicho pega, e se ficar o bicho come?

_Esqueceu que está na minha casa? E se uma das minhas irmãs, ou pior, meu pai aparece? Não, pode deixar que eu me viro!_ aquela foi minha última cartada pra ver se ele desistia daquela maluquice. Como eu fui idiota de pensar que aquilo ia funcionar com o Grimmjow . Eu ainda tentei me voltar pra meus papéis, mas Grimmjow me segurou pelo braço, mas não com força. Ele estava querendo me seduzir a todo custo.

_ Você não vai conseguir terminar isso, Kurosaki. Olha só! Não passou nem da primeira folha. Vamos. Você vai gostar também, tenho certeza..._ Chegou bem perto de mim e beijou meu rosto, bem perto da minha boca. Deus do céu! Eu achei que ia morrer quando ele fez isso. Comecei a sentir muito calor, apesar de estarmos já no outono. O safado, vendo minha reação, me deu mais beijos pelo meu rosto,querendo me desarmar de vez. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir fazer aquela pesquisa. Mas no fundo, eu também queria muito .

_ E-está bem. Mas não faça barulho!_ eu falei, acho que eu queria passar segurança, sei lá.

_De minha parte eu posso garantir, mas não sei da sua..._ riu, debochando de mim. Mas que droga! Eu era assim tão transparente?

Grimmjow me puxou e me deitou na meu rosto queimar enquanto ele ficava por cima de mim. Ele se abaixou e me beijou na boca! Eu nunca tinha beijado na vida e fiquei desesperado. Com certeza ele deve ter percebido que eu não sabia beijar. Abri a boca surpreso e senti a língua dele deslizar pra dentro.

Parecia até que a língua dele tinha vida própria, atacando minha boca com tudo. Esbarrou na minha língua,e eu comecei a acompanhá-lo, no mesmo ritmo. Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante, e meu corpo todo esquentou. Comecei a querer mais dele, e o abracei mais pra junto de mim. Percebi que ele gostou, e começou a se esfregar no meu corpo. Era tudo tão novo, tão bom! Apertava o corpo dele junto do meu. Era mesmo muito forte. Comecei a sentir falta de ar, e fiquei aliviado quando ele parou. Ainda bem que eu não cai na besteira de perguntar como eu tinha me saído. Ele limpou o canto da boca, que estava com saliva. Achei que tinha babado nele. Que desastre, eu pensava, e fiquei ainda mais inseguro e nervoso com a possibilidade dele tentar algo mais ousado.

Eu estremeci quando ele pôs a mão calejada por baixo da minha camiseta. Logo depois, a outra também estava passeando por minha pele. Eu suspirava involuntariamente enquanto ele me acariciava. Senti a respiração quente dele se aproximar de mim, e quando ele chegou bem perto do meu ouvido, falou coma voz rouca, sexy:

_ Está gostando, Kurosaki?

_Cala a boca!_ ainda consegui responder. Ele riu com aquela risada detestável .

_É mesmo. É melhor eu fazer mais do que falar...

Ele levantou minha camisa até a altura do meu pescoço, deixando meu peito a mostra. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dele. A expressão era a mesma desde aquela tarde que eu o vi com Ulquiorra no banheiro da escola.

Grimmjow passou a mão mais uma vez no meu peito, bem devagar, e mordi meus lábios, abafando o gemido que eu dei. Depois disso, ele foi mais firme, indo direto em um dos mamilos, beliscando devagar. Apertei o cobertor da cama entre meus dedos. Grimmjow deu uma risadinha de satisfação ao me ver assim, então ele se abaixou e começou a beijar meu corpo de um jeito possessivo,quase me devorando.

Com a boca, Grimmjow envolveu um de meus mamilos. Começou a chupar, mordendo logo em seguida. Tapei minha boca com a mão, escondedno a sensação forte que tive. Meu corpo todo tremia, não conseguia controlá-lo. Merda ! ele sabia como fazer essas coisas, eu tinha que admitir. Eu tive que admitir também que eu estava nas mãos dele, e podia fazer o que quisesse comigo.

Ele deslizou pra o outro, fazendo a mesma coisa. Dessa vez eu envolvi minhas mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando entre meus dedos.

_Ahn!_ gemi um pouco mais alto quando Grimmjow puxou devagar

Mais empolgado, meu agora "parceiro" me beijou mais possessivo ainda que da primeira vez. Eu sentia ele empurrar os quadris de encontro a mim, e no instinto, fui abrindo as pernas, porque eu queria sentir mais daquela sensação.

_ Heh! Vou te comer todinho... Morango...

_Morango?

Grimmjow me calou com outro beijo, acho que a última coisa que ele queria aquela altura era discutir. Logo depois, ele levou as mãos até o botão da minha calça e o abriu. Eu acho que eu tremi e gelei na hora. Ele ia mesmo me comer. O pensamento de desistir me passou pela cabeça, mas o gesto brusco do meu camarada ao abaixar minhas calças junto com a cueca fez com que eu me sentisse imóvel de tanta vergonha. Com tanto sarro, eu já estava bem duro.

_Mal a gente começou e você já está bem animadinho, Ichigo.

Eu ainda estava meio sobre efeito da vergonha, até que despertei com o que veio a seguir: sem cerimônia, ele pôs meu pênis na boca e passou a chupar. Arqueei o corpo enquanto soltei um gemido abafado. Não havia sentido nada como aquilo ate então. Minha respiração, o meu coração aceleraram. Fiquei quase desesperado de tanto tesão. Grimmjow continuou a me sugar,eu podia sentir também as mãos grandes dele apertarem minha bunda com força. Mais um pouco e cheguei no meu limite. Não me segurei mais e gozei na boca dele, que com habilidade engoliu quase tudo.

Eu me sentia tão exausto, mas tão leve. Eu fiquei encarado aqueles olhos, que pra mim pareciam ainda mais azuis. Ele limpou um fio do meu gozo com o braço, depois desabotoou a camisa que usava. Tinha algumas cicatrizes, resultado das brigas que pegava por aí

_ Agora Moranguinho, vai ser a minha vez ... _ ele falou assim enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans.

Só sai do quase transe quando escutei umas batidas na porta:

_ Ichi nii? Já está na hora do jantar! Você não vem? Ichi nii!

Me levantei de supetão da cama e quase derrubei o Grimmjow. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

_Puta merda! Cuidado aí Ichigo!

Nem me importei com o que ele disse e tratei logo de me recompor antes de abrir a porta pra Yuzu.

_ Eu já vou indo Yuzu!

_E o seu amigo também vem não é?

_ O Grimmjow? A-ah! Bom não sei se ele vai querer ficar pra jantar, vou perguntar... eu estava fazendo de tudo pra impedir que ela visse o meu quarto.

_ Nossa, Ichi-nii, você tá vermelho... o que aconteceu?

_ Vermelho? Eu ? I-impressão sua... Agora vá na frente que te acompanho logo mais!

_ está certo...

Assim que ela me deu as costas, entrei rápido no quarto e comecei a juntar as coisas do Grimmjow.

_ Ei, o que você ta fazendo seu porra?

_Voce vai embora agora!

_Embora? Agora que a coisa ia esquentar?

_ Quase fomos pegos no flagra! É arriscado demais! Tome seu trabalho, faça como você quiser! Não quero mais que fique aqui!_ falei dessa vez muito sério com ele.

Grimmjow bufou de raiva ,pegou as coisas dele da minha mão e saiu do meu quarto. Eu fui logo atrás dele. Nada podia ficar pior até o tonto do meu pai aparecer no corredor

_ Já estava pra arrastar vocês pra comerem! Que tal se depois do jantar a gente fizesse uma competição de queda de braço hein?

Eu já estava esperando o Grimmjow ficar só de pirraça pra me provocar, mas a resposta dele foi outra:

_Muito obrigado, senhor Kurosaki, mas eu moro bem longe daqui e não dá pra perder a condução. Fica pra uma próxima está bem?

Ele deu um aceno e foi até a porta. O velho me empurrou mandando que eu o acompanhasse. Sem jeito, eu fiz o que ele mandou.

Fui pro lado de fora com o Grimmjow e fiquei mudo, encostado a porta. Ainda estava constrangido, confuso com tudo isso. Porque ele não queria entender? Ele achava que todo mundo era cara de pau que nem ele, mas comigo as coisas não funcionavam assim.

_ Você sempre tem que fazer merda Kurosaki... _ foi a última coisa que disse antes de ir embora da minha vista.


End file.
